


Prisoner's Dilemma

by old_chatterhand



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fix-It, I reject your reality and subsitute my own, Jail break husbands, Leo is a Dork, M/M, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Spoilers, Swearing, allusions to child neglect, because I refuse the original endings, jail break, wanton cruelty to actual legal processes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_chatterhand/pseuds/old_chatterhand
Summary: The prisoner's dilemma is a concept developed in game theory (as in mathematics, not video games). The idea is that two criminals are suspected of a crime: If both stay silent, they get a short sentence, if both confess, they get a medium sentence. If one confesses, and the other stays silent, the confessor goes free and the other gets the maximum sentence. The game assumes that the two have no way of communicating and that no other aspects influence their decisions.For Vincent and Leo, nothing of this applies. A fix-it fic.





	Prisoner's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> I ask anyone who has ever worked in any relation to the police, prison, the law or something even vaguely related to forgive me for taking a crowbar to proper procedure.
> 
> Some parts of this might be a bit unpolished, but I have to post it to stop neglecting my actual work. Stupid adult life. If you find any glaring mistakes, please let me know.

_"Are you implying I'm not smart?"_

_"Your words, not mine."_

_"I may not be smart in your book, but I do get shit done."_

_"Can't argue with that."_

 

_Stupid. stupidstupidstupid…_

It's all Leo can think when the Chief of police hands Vincent the handgun and Vincent turns to him looking apologetic and says he's sorry. _(fucking snitch)_

Leo grabs the gun from him and takes Vincent hostage _(stupid)_. Vincent. Vincent with whom he has run through the wilderness for days, sleeping on the ground huddled together for warmth, sharing what little food they could find. Vincent, who shot Harvey (Leo got a few bullets in, too). Vincent, with whom he broke into that old couple's home, Vincent with whom he played music, Vincent who helped to rob a gas station, Vincent who has become a dad to a little baby girl and brought Leo along to the hospital (and whom Leo brought along to Linda and Alex). Vincent who saved his life, and whose life Leo saved. Vincent who helped him bust out. Vincent who did not question Leo's plan. Vincent, Vincent, Vincent.

 _Stupid. Stupidstupidstupid_ , Leo thinks, as he shoves Vincent into the police car.

No, that's not true. He doesn't really think anything, can't think anything until they are on the road, and he's driving with one hand on the wheel and the other aiming a gun at Vincent, who is trying to talk him down. Can't think for the white-hot rage in his head and the hurt that twists all his insides around. He trusted him. He fucking trusted him.

The car goes over, and into the water. They both get out, again, swim off into different directions. Leo is lucky, he gets the boat. Vincent is a fucking pig cop and gets a helicopter. And a gun _. (He doesn't shoot, registers somewhere very far down in Leo's mind. Why doesn't he shoot?)_

Then Leo gets nothing but a narrow escape from the explosion, a mouthful of harbour water and no way out. And a gun. He takes it from Emily and shuts her out of the building. He doesn't want to hurt her. (He's not even sure if he wants to hurt Vincent. Kill him, yes, but hurt him? No. He knows that that doesn't make sense. Leo doesn't have to make sense now. He's stupid. He trusted Vincent.)

Even the building conspires against him, with bulletproof glass on the one end, and no way to cross over to fucking punch Vincent in his fucking face on the other. They circle around each other for minutes, shooting to miss, raging against each other and the world… Until Vincent doesn't miss anymore, and hits Leo square in the chest. He's not sure if his ribs are just bruised or broken, but every breath is a flare of pain and without the vest, he'd be dead as a doornail. Of course, this is the moment Vincent finds a way to him. Not when Leo is angry and spitting bullets and curses, but when he sits crumpled down on the walkway, gasping for air.

But Leo is stupid. Stupid and stubborn and sees shit through to the end, so he tackles Vincent through the window, because if Leo is going down then so is fucking piece of shit Vincent and they hit the concrete roof hard, impacts jarring every bone in their bodies. The vests are too heavy anyway, and only in the way, and who needs a bulletproof vest in a fist fight, and down to fists they are, down on their knees, fighting tooth and nail in the rain.

Leo doesn't think anymore, doesn't have the energy left and only lives from one move to the next, from one second of pain to the next impact of knuckle on flesh, drained and hurting and hopeless and betrayed. He doesn't know what drives Vincent. He doesn't know anymore what Vincent thinks. Mr. Overthinker rams his knee into Leo's face, his fist into Leo's guts, and there is no mercy to this.

Leo wants mercy, really, just wants this to be over and to be allowed to go _home_ , just _Home_ to Linda and Alex _(to Carol and the baby…?)_ but he will only ever lose, stupid Leo who had stupid hope.

Vincent gets the gun. He gets there first, gets there before Leo can even make it halfway, swings it around and aims straight at Leo.

Leo's standing up. At least he will die like this, standing, in a fight, not stabbed in the back. By fucking piece of shit snitches. Like Vincent. He will be shot and killed by Vincent and die alone on a roof.

At first he thinks that time has actually slowed down, that his last moment is stretched enough that he can see raindrops fall in slow motion, but his heartbeat drums in his ear and pain buzzes along his nerves and nothing happens. Leo shifts from one leg onto the other. He can see Vincent's arm shake from the strain of keeping the gun up. Nothing happens.

Leo blinks. Vincent coughs. Coughs again and drops the gun to shield his mouth with his arm because of course he would.

"Leo… Leo Caruso, you're under arrest." Vincent says between coughs, because he is ridiculous like that. He gets up, stumbles towards Leo, who has begun to list to one side and can do nothing but stare. There is a noise in Leo's ears, like radio static, and the world has shrunk down to Vincent limping towards him. Vincent puts his hand on Leo's shoulder, a weight like the whole world and Leo falls to his knees, closes his eyes and leans forward, head against Vincent's leg and waits for them to take him. There is more noise now from a helicopter, and a searchlight makes the world glare even through Leo's closed eyes. There's wind and rain and Vincent's hand on his head like a blessing and Leo just gives up.

 

***

 

Vincent is trying to shake the feeling of déjà vu when on the other side of the one-way mirror to the interrogation room, the Chief slams down the file on the desk in front of Leo and shouts "Don't be stupid Caruso. This is your life you are throwing away! Even you have to see this you idiot!"

Leo barely flinches and doesn't raise his eyes.

This is how it goes: he gets brought in from the holding cell, sits with his hands in his lap and stares at the edge of the table while they try to talk to him. Reason with him. Bribe him. Threaten him. Leo doesn't say a word. Well, said one thing once – "I'm no snitch." and has gone silent since. He drives the team up the wall with frustration. Vincent has not been allowed in, has been side-lined while he is recovering first, and due to overinvestment second. He's pretty sure they are mostly worried that Leo will go berserk if he meets Vincent again, because the official assessment is basically "violent idiot".

They didn't ask Vincent's opinion. He has not offered it.

Here is what he thinks, and re-thinks again while he watches Leo, unseen: Leo is not smart, but he gets shit done. His words, not Vincent's.

More formally, Vincent would say that Leo prefers quick action over running risky cons and uses brash bravado to cover up uncertainties. Where Vincent tends to hesitate one moment too long, Leo acts too quickly. Gets cocky when he feels insecure or uncertain. Not exactly a good fit for life on the straight and narrow.

 

_"We were 12 when we met at the orphanage."_

_"Orphanage?"_

_"You could say my parents did not do their job."_

Vincent has seen where Linda and Alex live, and he has watched Leo closely pretty much all the time (when they were not getting shot at, that is).

Here is what he thinks: Leo is smart, but he grew up poor.

Neglected by his parents and brought into the foster system at an age that makes adoption and therefore re-installation into family life difficult for a boy. Education has probably never been a priority in Leo's life, not like in Vincent's, whom his parents dragged into museums and theatres and art galleries and pushed to do his homework. Leo instead prefers physical over mental exercise and held the record in push-ups in the prison yard. It's not a valuation, it's just a fact.

 

_"No shit."_

_"Sherlock."_

_"Sherlock?"_

_"You could've said 'no shit, Sherlock'"_

_"No shit, Sherlock"_

_"Good"_

Here is what Vincent thinks: Leo managed to steal the Black Orlov, _"with a whole lot of planning and a little bit of luck."_ Vincent still can't really imagine how, but between Leo and Harvey, Harvey must have been the reckless violent guy, and Leo the planner. He is street-smart, quick to think on his feet and honestly brighter than quite a few cops Vincent has met in his time. He might be spotty on general knowledge and occasionally blind and deaf to sarcasm, but when not under pressure, he never minded Vincent teasing him about it.

Leo busted out of prison, and Vincent certainly did not contribute much to the plan besides handing Leo tools and sheets (okay, and a light. Smart move that, to light up dark spaces). He's not sure how Leo expected to manage alone, but he is certainly resourceful.

Leo is not stupid. He just has terrible luck in partners. Like Vincent.

Shit.

 

***

 

"Let me talk to him. Alone. Off record." Vincent says.

"Moretti." The Chief doesn't look particularly happy to see Vincent in the observation room, but he won't kick him out. Yet. Half of Vincent's face is still the sickly yellow green of a fading bruise from Leo's near-escape. As long as he wears the proof of his boss fucking up, he will have some extra lee-way. For another week at least, maybe two.

"What makes you think that would be a good idea?" Chief walks past Vincent to pour himself a cup of coffee from a thermos. He sits with one leg on the table, holding the cup in one hand and flips through the file. Most of it is random papers, just to pad it up and make it look more intimidating. Vincent spots a take-out menu of the local pizza place. He doesn't get offered any coffee.

"I know him better than anyone else. Maybe I can get a reaction." Vincent says. "It's not like he could clamp up any further."

"Why off-record?"

Vincent takes his time to think before he replies. Truth is, he doesn't want to get Leo deeper in shit than he is already. Fact is, he's the one that got him here in the first place.

"I need to regain his trust."

Chief Wright sets the coffee cup down on the table and stands. "No. Not good enough." He pushes past Vincent to leave. Vincent follows him into the hallway.

"What about the reduction of his sentence? He'll jump on that."

"Tried it, didn't say a word. And as long as Caruso plays on the strong and silent type, we can only try him for what we have, which is thieving, armed robbery, mayhem, damage to property and a few other things. Which reminds me…," Chief Wright turns around and squints at Vincent, "you still haven't given your report."

"No, sir." Vincent says. Leo is not the only one who can play strong and silent.

"By the end of the week. Cleaned and formatted. You hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now get the hell out of here. And get rid of that stupid beard."

"Yes, sir."

The Chief marches off and Vincent is left behind, standing alone in the middle of the hallway. End of the week. It's Wednesday now. He needs to talk to Leo. Needs to get him to talk and put as much blame as possible on Vincent, while spilling all the beans on Harvey and his operation. Vincent knows good lawyers. He's married to the best of them. He'll get out of this unscathed, or with a dishonourable dismissal at worst. He doesn't give a shit. But he will take Leo with him into freedom. He owes it to him. (If only he could take Leo with him into freedom and into his _life_ , but that thought is better left alone. Not going to happen anyway.)

He needs to speak with Carol.

 

***

 

Little Julie has jaundice – while the initial announcement scared Vincent half to death (more than Harvey shooting at him with a fucking grenade launcher), the doctors assured him and Carol that it is not unusual in new-borns and easily treated. Little Julie gets to sunbath under blue light and that's it, apparently. Carol is still with her in the hospital (Vincent really hopes no one recognizes him there), so that is where he goes.

He stops at their home beforehand, empty and foreign after all that has happened in the last weeks, to shave. Sets on the razor to trim his goatee back into a classic moustache but then can't bring himself to do it. One more thing his injuries will have to excuse a little longer. Leo had had noticeable stubble back in the interrogation room. They might not allow him to have a razor to avoid self-harm. Vincent looks at the razor in his hand and his foamed-up face in the mirror, sighs, and rinses it all off. Shelter, food, clothing, medical care. Everything else is a privilege in prison. Freedom is easy to forget.

At the hospital, he has to park at the far end of the parking lot because half of it is taken up with construction equipment. Apparently, a glass roof is not too easy to fix. Vincent is still surprised the shards didn't cut him into ribbons. Or that Leo didn't get shot when they ran.

Inside, he keeps his head down (Leo always chatted with everyone. For a man on the run, he was surprisingly social.) Takes the stairs to the maternity ward and doesn't ask for the way to Carol's room. And Julie's. He's a father now.

Carol and he are doing… okay. He thinks. He still hasn't given her the letter – the by now soaked and dried, slightly bloodied letter with one corner missing from a bullet the scraped Vincent's leg. It seems like it would not exactly make things better right now.

Carol is sitting by the lightbox Julie gets treated in. She's wearing a loose dress and has a scarf put around her shoulders, mind deep in the book she's reading. Vincent's heart aches with missing her, misses her close and comfortable in his space. He keeps his voice soft and his hands low.

"Hey Carol. How's Julie? How are you?"

She looks up and there is the hint of a smile and Vincent feels like his world gains some more colour again.

"Vincent! Good. We're both good. She's getting better fast. Still keeps me up at night though."

Vincent can see the tired lines in Carol's face.

"Did the doctors say when you two can come home? I want to help." He crouches next to his wife, eyes level with the little face of his daughter. She seems so fragile and alien in the blue light. Carol smiles weakly again, puts her book aside and reaches out to gently stroke her hand through his hair.

"It's going to be another day or two. Treasure your sleep, Vincent. She is a demanding lady."

"She's beautiful."

Vincent is rewarded with another smile from Carol and if he could, he would stay like this forever. His knees do not agree, so after a few minutes Vincent gets up to get Carol something to drink and a second chair for himself. The nurse outside gives him a sort of sideways glance, and he's not sure if she was on duty a few days ago or if she is just worried by how battered he still looks.

"Vincent…," Carol says quietly, when he has come back and settled in comfortably. "What will you do now?"

He takes a deep breath. Hates how guarded she still sounds sometimes. He needs to get this right.

"I'll leave. Not you. Not you two, I mean. The force. I have to hand in my report and then I'll resign," Vincent says, after some hesitation. He doesn't meet Carol's eyes but keeps his gaze low on their baby. Carol reaches over, covers his hand with hers, warm and dry and light like a little bird.

"Vincent… I. I know this is not easy for you. We… I was so angry at you for leaving, and I do not want to lose you again. But I know that for you this job is…"

Vincent looks up, grabs her hand in turn.

"Carol. I want to do this, and I do not want to hurt you again like this. I'm coming home."

Carol nods, but still looks at him, searching and worried. "What about Leo?"

Vincent feels his blood run cold.

"What about him?"

"Vince…" Carol gets soft now, full of sympathy and he remembers the night before their wedding, when they had both been lying awake and he told her all his secrets. She'd called him Vince then, and taken him in her arms and accepted him more than he could do himself.

"Vincent," Carol says, and he knows she can see right into his heart, "don't pretend like you don't care about him. I know he started out just as a means to an end for you, but when you brought him to the hospital… I know you, Vince, and I know how hard it is for you to let people in sometimes. But he got in, didn't he?" She smiles. "The thief who stole your heart, the clever boy."

"It's not like that. Carol, you know I love you more than anything or anyone in the world." Vincent pleads, and he is not sure with whom.

"Darling, you are allowed to love more than one person. I told you so – and look at me: I love you. And I love little Julie. It's okay if your heart beats for one more, too."

Vincent leans forward and carefully and gently kisses Carol. Kisses his wife, who does not mind that his heart goes out to another man, and who loves him all the same.

Their moment is interrupted when the nurse comes in, and little Julie gets taken out from under the Bili light. Carol gently but strictly insists that he has to hold Julie, has to carry her back to the patient's room where a bed is made up for Carol and a cot for the baby. Julie starts to struggle a bit later, and he reluctantly hands her over to Carol so that she can breastfeed. The moment the nurse has left, assured that mom and baby have settled in and manage by themselves, Carol fixates him again.

"What will you do now? With Leo I mean? What happens next?"

"He… I was at the office today. Chief Wright is still trying to get the information out of him, but Leo – Leo just doesn't talk. At all. I need to write my report, about what happened, but I'm afraid that whatever I say just gets him deeper into this mess. I wanted… I thought we could offer him a reduced sentence and he would cooperate, but… His face, Carol, when he realized that we – that I had lied to him. He doesn't want to go back. He'd rather die than go back to prison."

"But why does he not talk, then?"

"I think he doesn't believe us. I mean, how could he. He got betrayed by Harvey, and then by me, why should he believe us now? He's like a kid who got burned twice, and…" Vincent has to think of them skydiving, falling through the sky, only held up by thin string and fabric and trust in physics, with Leo wrapped around him, clinging on for dear life. To distract him, Vincent had teased him about his fear of heights, caused by something so small as falling out of a tree as a boy. It must be like that now, too, only worse.

Back when he had first proposed his plan to Chief Wright, he had wanted to go into prison and get close to Leo to get info from him. He hadn't planned to bust out of prison with him, or trek through the wilderness, or rob a gas station or to actually go and kill Harvey. He had wanted the info, and boy, did he get more than he bargained for. And now he had to repay what he owed, to Leo.

"You have to get to him, Vincent. If he does not listen to you, he will listen to no one," Carol says, pulling him back from his thoughts.

"Chief Wright won't allow me to speak with him. I've asked. And he set a deadline until the end of the week. After that, they will charge Leo with what they have and he'll get locked up for years. Maybe decades." Vincent makes an unhappy gesture. "There's nothing I can do."

"Well, what would Leo do? If it was the other way around." Carol asks, and Vincent stops in the middle of pulling at his hair in desperation.

"What?"

"What would Leo do? He sounds like a crafty person, from what you told me."

"He would…," Vincent hesitates. Punch someone, probably, is his first thought, because Leo really has an issue there. Make a plan, is his second thought. Break in, get what he wants.

Carol smiles at him, recognizes how the gears in Vincent's head have started to turn.

"Go get 'em, tiger. Get your boy and bring him back to me, so I can have a proper hello. Just… be careful. I need you in one piece. Both of you."

Vincent gets up and kisses her cheek before making to leave. Stops in the door and returns to kiss his daughter's fuzzy head, and his wife again for good luck. He needs to get to Leo.

 

***

 

Leo tries hard to ignore his grumbling stomach as he brushes his teeth above the tiny sink in his cell. It's not the first time that they mess around with the eating times to get him to crack. Breakfast at four in the morning, five-minute lunch breaks between endless interrogation rounds. But he's tough, he can take it. At least he is sure that there will be food at some point. That's more than can be said about some periods in his life. If they go for midnight snack today, he'll just try to get some sleep until then.

He's tired. Today they went with pretty much only the 'bad cop' strategy and Leo has a headache from the glaring lights and the shouting and from clenching his teeth to stay silent. At least it is quiet in his cell – he's the only one currently locked up in one of the few cells in the basement of the police headquarters. They have one guard outside the door at the end of the hallway and other than that, he is left alone. He's better off alone. It's not like he feels weird without someone close by, after six months in prison with barely any privacy and days on the run with Vincent. That's be ridiculous. He likes being alone. Sure.

He hears the door open, some mumbling, and then is closes again and the smell of mac and cheese wafts in through the room. Aww, shit, now he'll have the mint-taste of the toothpaste with the cheese. Maybe he'll just wait for it to go away before he eats. Then the food will be cold though. And gooey. Fucked either way, he is. What can he say, he's a picky eater. He likes quality, ok?

He ignores the footsteps coming closer and the sound of the metal tray being set on the little pass-through in the door. This is one of the few moments in which he has even the semblance of power and self-determination, so he savours it. Until he shifts a little and gets a glimpse in the mirror.

Leo whips around, toothbrush still in his mouth.

"Vincent?! What the FUCK."

Only it comes out as "Vinnent? wha 'e f'gg" and he drips minty foam on his shirt.

Leo throws the toothbrush into the sink and wipes his mouth. Spits on the floor, aiming for Vincent's shoes. He misses, but it's the thought that counts.

Vincent doesn't move. Just stands there, hands at his sides, looking at Leo like he always looked at Leo, face calm and collected, serious and just watching. It makes Leo's skin itch and his heart speed up. Makes him want to push and push and push for a reaction.

"Leo."

Leo still just stares, torn between anger and confusion and somehow fear. What fucking con are they running on him now.

"I need to talk to you," Vincent says and Leo barks a laugh.

"Oh, that's fucking rich. Talk away then, man. It's not like I can go anywhere, can I? You know what, Vincent? Fuck you."

Leo makes a quick step forward and slaps the food tray from below, so that flips over and falls down on the outside, spilling pasta, melted cheese and water everywhere. Grim satisfaction warms Leo's belly at Vincent's surprised reflex to quickly step back to avoid the mess.

"Fuck you," he says again and turns his back on the bars. The movement makes his bruised (and one broken) ribs seize up and he grimaces at the pain, happy that Vincent can't see his face. But now he's got nowhere to go really, but to sit on his cot and keep his face averted, so he does just that and pretends like untying his shoelaces is the most fascinating job in the world. The crouched position makes his chest only hurt more, so her tries to breath shallow and hopes that Vincent will fuck off soon. He doesn't want him here.

Apparently, he's lucky, because after a few seconds, he hears Vincent sigh quietly and sees him walk away from the corner of his eyes. He only realizes now that the food-tray would have also brought his evening dose of painkillers, but it's too late now anyway. Leo quickly pulls of his shoes, socks and pants and lies down, huddles under the blanket and tries to will the pain away. His peace doesn't last.

It takes a few minutes, but then Vincent returns and judging from the sounds, cleans up the spilled food. Leo feels sick and only just resists pulling the blanket over his head. Vincent leaves. Vincent returns.

"Leo. Please." His voice is even quieter now, the dark raspy sound familiar from whispering in the maintenance shafts of the prison. Leo doesn't react.

"Listen," Vincent sighs, sounding resigned and Leo has a sudden flashback to the chaperones of the orphanage who really only ever sounded resigned or frustrated with him. He misses Linda.

"Listen," Vincent says again and then stops. "Shit." That wasn't meant for Leo's ears, probably.

Silence follows, and then a rustling noise and a quiet groan as Vincent sits down on the floor, his back to the wall.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't want this to happen. I admit that I wanted to get to Harvey through you, but… I didn't expect all of this to happen. The plan… the plan was to gain your trust, and…"

Leo snorts and wants to make a snide remark but has to cough instead. It feels like getting stabbed in the chest and he groans in pain. More rustling and then Vincent's voice is closer than before.

"Leo! Are you okay? Shit, just fucking talk to me!"

Leo hacks out another cough and then concentrates on breathing. "Aww, shit, " he says, wheezing still. "I don't know man. Some fucking pig shot me in the fucking chest and fucked up my ribs. At least one is broken, doc says. Guess the asshole wanted to kill me. The fucking traitor. Jokes on him. I'm bulletproof."

"Leo…"

Leo rolls on his back and stares at the ceiling.

"Just leave me the fuck alone, okay."

Vincent actually does get up. "You need painkillers. You could get pneumonia if you don't get to breath properly." He doesn't wait for a reply from Leo, but just goes.

Food, shelter, clothing, medical care. That's all you get in prison. At least that. Leo presses the heels of his hands to his eyes and tries to not think.

Vincent returns again, and Leo can hear the clink of a tin mug on the pass-through sill and the ticking sound of two pills being put next to it. He hesitates, but then decides that all pride is not worth the pain and gets up. Quickly steps over to the bars, takes the pills and swallows them down with some water from the mug. It's cold on his empty stomach. Vincent is watching him, and in the dim light he looks as tired and worn as Leo feels. Half his face is a bruise and he clearly favours one side. Leo hit him good.

The concrete floor is cold against his feet, so Leo doesn't linger, but quickly returns to his cot. Sits down cross-legged, with the blanket over his knees and his back against the wall. He leans his head back and closes his eyes. Tit for tat.

"Okay, you piece of shit. You want to talk? So talk. But this better be good."

"Right." Vincent, the smooth talker, still seems stuck. Just like he was when they went to visit Carol and the baby. Just like he was when he heard that his wife was in the hospital. Cool, calm, collected Vincent was suddenly so out of his depth.

"How's Carol?" Leo asks, because he likes Vincent unsettled.

"What? Oh, uh …good. She's good. Julie – the baby – she's got jaundice. But she's getting better. They'll come home soon. I… We." Silence. Vincent takes an audible breath. "I still haven't given her the letter. But I will. I think you were right, you know. You were right." Before Leo even has the chance to reply, Vincent keeps talking. "Look, I fucked up. I know I did. This should not have ended like this. I'm sorry. I am so sorry, and I understand that you are angry and that you hate me. But let me help you make this right again, ok? Carol, she's a lawyer, and she knows people and she can help you make the best case for yourself. And this is why I am here, because I need to write a report too, but we need to agree in our stories. So that you can – so that we can shift most of the charges on me. I'm a cop, Leo, they won't lock me up, and when you cooperate with them, they'll let you off easy."

'them' thinks Leo, and 'they', as if Vincent wasn't one of them.

"So what? You were the big planner and I'm the idiot criminal who was your goon?"

"No, Leo, not like that.  But escape from a prison is only a class 1 offense, there is no large penalty associated to that. We can make it look like my idea but your plan. And that it was me who convinced you to break into that couple's house and to steal their stuff, and that it was me who brought us to the hospital, that it was me who used you to get to Harvey, through Ray. It was all me, going overboard to take revenge for my brother, and I used you. And you had to go along with it, because Harvey threatened your family. And he still does, even if he's dead, because there will be plenty people left behind angry that we pulled the rug out from under them."

"Did Harvey really kill your brother?"

"Yes. Gary was your contact to buy the black Orlov, when Harvey shot him and threw you to the wolves. It was an undercover op. He was a cop, too."

"Huh."

"Harvey still has guys out there, like Ray, or the motherfucker who tried to kill you back in prison, but if you tell us what you know, then we can get them before they get you. Or Linda. Or Alex, god beware." Vincent takes another deep breath.

"Leo, tell us what you know about Harvey's operation. We can get you into a witness protection programme. Please. Just trust me one more time. You and your family will be free and save. And I will get the fuck out of your life." Vincent rushes through his words, as if he too just wants this to be over.

Leo doesn't reply, keeps his eyes closed and his head back.

"Just think about it, please. Just… please. Trust me." Vincent sounds nearly pleading now but falls silent when Leo does not react.

After a while, Leo moves to lie back down in bed, curls up to sleep, while Vincent has apparently settled back on the floor, this time next to the bars, close to Leo's head.

"How did you even get in here?" Leo asks quietly and pretends to himself that he isn't speaking to Vincent.

"Bribed the guard with cigarettes. Works as well here as it did back in prison."

"Learnt from the best," Leo mumbles and swears he can hear Vincent smile when he replies, "That I did."

Leo moves to put an arm under his head as pillow, and his fingers bump against the bars. He shifts a little and suddenly they are brushing against Vincent's hair, his temple, his cheek, where he leans against the bars. Vincent makes a soft noise but does not move away.

"Why are you still here." Leo whispers, not really expecting an answer. He drifts off to sleep, helped along by the painkillers and the exhaustion and is not sure if Vincent's quiet, tired reply is real.

"Because you are."

 

***

 

In the morning, Leo wakes up alone. He feels groggy, although he has slept better than he has for days, and hungry, which is no surprise. The pain in his chest is okay at least. He's not all sure what he will do next. But he'll find a way. He always does.

He gets the usual breakfast and then gets escorted to the next round of one-sided dialogue. For a change, Chief Wright is already there when Leo is led in.

"Mr Caruso. I would say it's a pleasure, but I've rather had this pleasure too often in the last days to really feel it anymore. I assume it's another day of strong and silent?"

"I want a lawyer." Leo says, and the Chief obviously needs a moment to process that he was actually spoken to.

"A lawyer, hu? That's new. And do you have any particular preferences who that should be, Mr Caruso?"

"Carol Moretti."

Chief Wright stops halfway through taking a sip from his coffee. Stares at Leo. Set down the mug with a clunk, pushes his chair back and walks to the door. Sticks his head out and, not caring whether Leo might hear what he says or not, shouts down the hallway.

"Someone tell Moretti to get his ass here immediately, so that I can rip him a new one! I don't care if he's on sick leave! I want him here! Five minutes ago! Fucking move it!!"

It does take a tense half hour for Vincent to arrive, and he's either fresh out the shower or it is raining cats and dogs outside. Chief Wright meets him in front of the room Leo is in, but fails to close the door all the way, which means that Leo can hear every word.

"Moretti. Care to explain to me that the day after you request to speak to our suspect, he lawyers up and as representative demands your goddamn wife, of all people?"

"I don't know, sir."

"You don't know. Imagine my surprise. Care to explain to me at least how Caruso knows that your wife is a goddamn lawyer?"

"We spend a lot of time stuck together in close quarters, sir. The topic may have come up."

"And you didn't think that it might have raised suspicion that the wife of a money launderer, as I recall your persona was, was a renowned trial lawyer."

"It didn't occur to me at the time, sir. And in any case, Carol's and my relationship situation at that point was not …ideal. A trial lawyer breaking up with a criminal doesn't sound too unlikely to me."

"Fucking hell Moretti. Next you'll tell me that Caruso had the fucking idea to ask for your wife all by himself, won't you?"

"I don't know anything about that. Must have come to him in a dream, sir. Sorry, I'm just joking, sir."

"Right, of course, Caruso has prophetic dreams now. What's next, pigs fly? Listen, I don't know what you did, but I don't believe a word you just told me, from start to end. In any case, your wife has just given birth, hasn't she? I doubt she'll want to take a case right now."

"You'll have to ask her yourself, sir. It's not my decision. Carol and the baby were allowed to go home from the hospital this morning. I was in fact about to get on my way to pick them up when Jamesson turned up to get me here."

"Well, that's not gonna happen. We'll send someone to get them here and she can make her decision without you meddling in between. Now get out of my eyes."

"Yes, sir."

"And someone get this fucking asshole here back into his cell. God damnit!"

So Leo is escorted back and locked up again, and idles around, slightly nervous, until there is an audible commotion outside.

The door at the end of the hallway bangs open, and in marches Carol, followed by Chief Wright and two other offices. Vincent is trailing behind, carrying Julie and obviously trying to hide his amusement.

"Mrs Moretti, for the third time, this is highly unusual. This is a high-stakes case and for you to speak to the suspect down here unsupervised is strictly against protocol!"

Leo does not remember much of Carol, having seen only a glimpse of her some days ago. He remembers a thin strict face and red-brown hair and how scared Vincent was. Seeing Carol march towards him like this now makes him get a sense why. He takes a step back from the bars he was leaning against, just as a …precaution.

"Chief Wright, you have not even given me the time to go home since I left the hospital, which certainly is also against protocol. And I assure you that upstairs too you would not be allowed to listen in on a confidential discussion between me and a potential client. Do you understand me? So you might as well let me do this down here to speed things up. As I just said: I was in the hospital until this morning because I gave birth to a baby and if you do not want me to share some of the more unpleasant details, you'll let me do as I want. Right now!"

One of the officers is quicker on the uptake than the Chief and already slowly creeping backwards. The other one, and Chief Wright, are made of sterner stuff, but right as the Chief wants to start again, Julie starts to cry. Loudly. That does it. Vincent pushes the other men out of the way, rocking Julie, and Chief Wright throws his hands up in defeat.

"Christ almighty. What did I do to deserve this? Alright, Lady, you have it your way. Fifteen minutes!"

"Julie is hungry. It might take longer than that until she is satisfied, so unless you want me walking around while breastfeeding…" Carol says, taking the baby from Vincent.

"Oh god. Just… whatever. Moretti, you… you know what? I don't care."

"Yes, sir." Vincent doesn't exactly smirk, but Leo… knows him. He's taking just those few moments too long to hand Julie over to Carol, while the others leave.

"I'll get you a chair." Vincent says and does just that, then stands between Carol and Leo as she arranges herself and the baby.

"Leo," Carol says, from behind Vincent, "you do not mind, do you."

"No ma'am. I was around when Linda had Alex."

"Good. Now… Vincent, stop fussing!"

Vincent stops, and ends up hovering awkwardly next to Carol, clearly uncertain what to do. Leo can't help but smile. "She's adorable," Leo says, nodding at the baby half hidden under the scarf Vincent has put around his wife's shoulders.

Carol smiles at him. "Thank you. But we are not here to exchange baby stories, are we? What is going on? And rest assured, anything you tell me now falls under official discretion and will not be used against you. Oh, and this extends to my dear husband. Who, I guess, brought us here in the first place, didn't he?"

"Uh," Leo shuffles his feet a bit before sitting down too. "Yeah. Yeah, he did. I don't…" he waves his hand around. "I'm not really sure how this works."

"Well, as I understand you are under a number of charges, and you asked for a lawyer. What do you hope to achieve by this?"

"I… Vincent here said there is witness protection programmes. If I spill on Harvey and his operations, that could get me out of prison."

Carol shoots Vincent a look, who himself looks sheepish.

"Vincent said that, hm. Let's say he's not wrong but it is also not that easy. You were in prison following a conviction of theft, weren't you? Before you escaped? Not to speak of the escape itself, which is a punishable offence under U.S. law. How long was your initial sentence?"

"Eight years, ma'am."

"And how much of that did you serve before you met my husband?"

"Six months," Leo says, steadily losing hope.

"And were you eligible for good time during those six months so far, due to for example exemplary behaviour?"

Leo awkwardly clears his throat. "No, ma'am."

"Harvey had men on the inside," Vincent says then, but shuts up immediately when Carol turns to look at him.

"Yes, I am aware. You told me before you went in, remember?" Carols says and Vincent pulls a face.

"Yeah, right, sorry."

"Now, Leo, how about you tell me your version of what happened from the day you were arrested back then to today, and I'll see what I can make of this." Carol says, looking fierce despite the exhaustion and the after-birth pain and discomfort still clearly visible in her face.

"Yeah, sure," Leo clears his throat and starts again. "Yeah, so…" and he tells her everything, from what Harvey did, to prison life before and after Vincent arrived, to their escape and trip to get revenge on Harvey, and the 'showdown' back in the states. He is only interrupted when Julie has finished her meal and Carol hands her back to Vincent to handle her aftercare. Vincent cuddles and pats his daughter and gets promptly puked on for his troubles. "Don't mind us," he says, gesturing for Leo to continue. "I've had worse."

His throat feels like sandpaper by the time he finishes. He also doesn't dare to look at Carol and Vincent, but instead focuses on his shoes and the scuff marks on the floor. He feels defeated, drained. The betrayal still hurts. Both of them, actually. Carol doesn't say anything, and Leo opts for watching Vincent coo at his daughter instead of looking at her.

"Vincent," Carol says, and both men start. "What does your report say about all this?"

"It's not written yet."

"Ah." Carol doesn't sound surprised. "I will not be able to help you directly, Leo. No wait," she raises a hand before Leo can even open his mouth. "I have a friend who is very good in these matters and I will advise both you and him. But I cannot represent you immediately, because of the obvious bias I am under. They will already make trouble if the stories of you two align too closely. Vincent, I trust you to know what you have to write and what you must not write. You will get into enough trouble as it is. However, there is one last question I have, to both of you: What about Linda, and Alex. Is there any reason to suspect they might be in danger? To put pressure on you, Leo, or as revenge?"

Leo feels suddenly sick. "There might be. I told Linda to get ready to leave the country, but I haven't spoken with her since… since all this."

"We need to find out where they are, and if there is any danger. Not only for their sake, but also because it adds to the case. Vincent, can you do this?"

Vincent nods, and Leo feels a little relieved already. Linda knows Vincent already, she might even trust him. And Leo might get a chance to see her and Alex again soon.

"Good. Now, Leo, you will have to excuse us. I am tired and want to go home." Carol gets up and Leo jumps to his feet, too. "It was good to meet you. Again." she says and holds out her hand.

Leo steps up to the bars and reaches through, takes Carols small fragile hand into his large one to shake hands. "Thank you. Really. Thank you." They both let go and Leo curls his hands around the iron bars. He hesitates.

"May I…?" He trails off, but Vincent already moves closer, Julie in his arm. Leo reaches out, strokes her head and gives her belly a short tickle. Julie gargles satisfied, eyes in his general direction but she is too young still to really focus on him. Her waving arm meets his hand and she instantly grabs one of his fingers in her tiny hand and holds on. Leo chuckles and looks up to find Vincent smiling at him, very close. He feels his cheeks heat.

"Take care, you hear me? It's a dangerous world out there," Leo says and is not sure to whom. Vincent nods, but doesn't reply. Leo carefully frees his hand from the baby's grip and steps back. Carol smiles at him, looking tired.

"Don't worry, I'll send my friend over soon. Good bye for now, Leo. "

"Yeah, great. Bye, Carol. Bye, uhm, Vincent." Leo waves awkwardly and then watches them leave, butterflies in his stomach.

 

***

 

Leo's new lawyer turns up the next day in the morning, to the great frustration of Chief Wright. He's a tall serious black man by the name of Dr Akbaje, in a sharp suit and his shoes alone probably cost more than anything Leo owns. With a start, Leo realizes that he can't pay for any of this, but his question gets just waved off.  In the afternoon, Vincent stops by to drop of his report, but he doesn't come down to see Leo. Not that he would be allowed to, anyway. Leo's lawyer goes to get a copy of the report and then leaves into a weekend of research and preparation.

Leo spends most of the weekend either sleeping or reading (not like he has any other options, really. At least he got a razor now and can shave again). In fact, he doesn't see hide nor hair from any of the others until well into the next week, when he gets carted to a medical check-up.

When he walks out of the doctor's office (his chest is healing up nicely, and no sign of pneumonia or anything the likes, but he should get more sunlight – hah!), Dr Akbaje is waiting for him.

"Mr Caruso, it's good to see you again. Please follow me. We'll have same time to discuss matters before you are collected."

"Uh, hi Dr Akbaje," Leo says, feeling awkward to be still buttoning up his shirt. "How's it going?"

"Very well, thank you for asking, but there are some things I need to tell you."

Leo is led to a small examination room – Dr Akbaje sits down on the doctor's chair, while Leo boost himself up on the examination bed. It's up high enough that he can dangle his legs.

"Now, Mr Caruso, I can assure you that your wife and child are both in good health and safe for the moment. However--"

Leo feels faint already, the initial worry blooming into a near panic attack.

"However, when two officers arrived at their last known living quarters earlier this week, they found that the trailer had been destroyed by a fire. There is reason to suspect arson. Your wife had apparently already earlier had the foresight to relocate herself and Alex to a nearby motel. I believe it is thanks to Mr and Mrs Moretti that she agreed to cooperate with the police. She and Alex are now on her way here where they will receive police protection. To the best of my knowledge, they will arrive this afternoon."

Leo's heart is racing, and he feels like the world has tilted on his axis, like the worst case of fear of heights he's ever had. Linda! Alex! Oh god.

"Can I… can I see them?"

Dr Akbaje smiles at him. "Certainly. I am even working to get you visiting rights which would allow you to spend a night with your family. Unpleasant as all this is, it nevertheless greatly strengthens our case for witness protection. I have also shared some of the information you provided with the police, as we did discuss last Friday, and they have made two arrests already. Although following yours and Mr Moretti's statement, he is now actually suspended from office and under investigation. Just so that you are aware of the situation."

"Yeah, yeah, right, ok." Leo is still trying to sort though everything that he just heard. It's very nearly too much to process.

"Now," Dr Akbaje says, and he's watching Leo carefully, "I understand your situation with Mr Moretti is, let's say… complicated. Is that correct?"

"Uh." Leo is suddenly very aware that he is talking to a lawyer.

"Because," Dr Akbaje continues, not waiting for Leo's reply, "there was also an attack on his and Mrs Moretti's life."

Leo gapes. "WHAT?!" He nearly falls off the table.

"It was unsuccessful. Mrs Moretti has sustained some minor injuries, but both are otherwise fine. It was a set-up car crash when they were on their way to a routine examination of their infant daughter, I believe. The daughter is unharmed as well."

Leo spring up, walks up and down the tiny room like a caged animal. First Linda and Alex, now little Julie! Carol! He grabs one of the metal dishes on a side table and throws it against the far wall with a shout.

"Fuck! Fucking cock-sucking piece of shit assholes. I'll kill them! Goddamn bastards!"

Behind him, Dr Akbaje waves away a nurse, who pokes her head through the door, looking worried at the racket. He waits until Leo has calmed down somewhat, before he goes on.

"I take this as a very straightforward statement that you did not cause this attack or are in any other way related to it."

Leo nearly jumps the guy, grabs him by the lapels and pulls him up. Gets in his face.

"Are you fucking saying that I…?!" He can't even finish the sentence.

Dr Akbaje puts his hands on Leo's and gently pushes them down. "Mr Caruso, please let go of me. I'm not saying anything. It is merely my professional duty to cover all bases."

Reluctantly, Leo lets go of Dr Akbaje and takes a step back. "Right. sure. Covering all bases." Suddenly, urgently, he wishes Vincent was there to help him manoeuvre all this. Leo has never been good with all the talking. Not like Vincent.

Dr Akbaje is fixing his shirt and tie but continues to speak in the same calm manner as before. "Given the situation, there is consideration to also place Mr Moretti into a witness protection programme. This would not affect your possibility of placement in any way. However, the local police forces are limited in their current availability and … ah." He stops. For the first time, he looks uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Leo asks, worried again.

"Mr Moretti and his family are under observation and protection as of yesterday, but that cuts forces short for the protection of your family. Mrs Moretti and her husband have however offered that your family may be housed at their place for the duration and your wife has tentatively agreed, as far as I know. Should you wish to use your visiting privilege, then this would therefore have to happen at the Moretti's place. Just so that you are aware. I regret to inform you of this awkward situation. The decision is of course up to you."

Leo stares a bit. He's spend six months in prison where even the toilet wasn't a private space. He's spend days on the run with Vincent, splashing through sewage and tumbling down mountainsides. They've been in gunfights together. He's brought Vincent to his home and Vincent brought him along to his wife and new-born daughter. Now he's invited to stay at Vincent's goddamn house for a night and it's treated as this supremely awkward thing. Privilege must be one hell of a drug.

"That's fine, really. Yeah, no problem. It's cool."

He'll get to be with Linda and Alex. It could happen on top of the Statue of Liberty for all he cares. He's going to see them again. It's all that matters.

 

***

 

Vincent had gone to pick up Linda and Alex from the train station earlier in the afternoon, so that they could settle in already. Linda knows by now that he's a cop, and she is understandably hesitant and shows him the cold shoulder, meanwhile Alex is genuinely happy to see him. Alex babbles about some cartoon he watched in the motel and slowly, by seeing Vincent be good to her son, Linda warms up to him again, too. When they arrive at the house, Vincent is for an instant terrified of the two women meeting, but they seem to get along instantly – which might, all things considered, be even more worrying. Alex is utterly smitten with Julie the moment he gets to hold her.

With Leo, it's awkward as hell. At least while there are officers present. Leo is brought to Vincent's doorstep in an unmarked car, but in cuffs, walked up the stairs by two obviously armed policemen. They wait around awkwardly while the house is inspected: Leo and his family will get to stay in Vincent's and Carol's bedroom, because it has a small en-suite bathroom. Which is necessary, as they will be locked in during the night. At least, formally. Leo's lawyer and the commanding officer haggle around a bit, but then it is decided that no one will have to keep watch in front of the bedroom door at least. Vincent will stay with Carol and Julie in their former guest bedroom, currently under construction to become Julie's space. It's a bit cramped, but they'll manage.

In the evening, Vincent cooks – steak, potatoes and salad, simple and tasty. Carol and Linda exchange baby stories while Leo plays some board game with Alex. (Honestly, he gets obliterated at snakes and ladders. He didn't know that was possible.) The dinner conversation is a bit stilted, but between the two kids at the table, there is enough general chaos to brush over it. Afterwards, Leo offers to take over the washing up, and quietly talks with Carol, who prepares some of the replacement formula for Julie. In the living room, Alex, Linda and Vincent are building a blanket fort. It feels strange how well they all slot together, weirdly domestic in their borrowed time, while outside a team of officers keeps watch around the clock.

They all go to bed more or less early – Carol retreats once she has gotten Julie to sleep, and Vincent stays behind with Alex, who wants to be read ghost stories in his blanket hideout. Vincent honest to god winks at Leo, when Linda takes his hand and pulls him up the stairs towards the master bedroom. Leo groans, embarrassed, and then groans again but differently when once the door is closed, Linda pushes him up against it and kisses him fiercely. It's been _ages_.

"Come one, stallion," Linda says, and Leo goes beet red. He's a cocky bastard, yes, but not when it comes to his wife. She drags him to the bed, pulls his shirt over his head and then peels off her tight jeans. "I've been waiting forever. You owe me one. At least."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Leo stutters and lets himself be pushed onto the bed. Linda straddles him, kisses him again, her hair hanging around their faces like a curtain.

"I've missed you," he says softly, and runs his hand over her sides, under her shirt, cupping her breasts. "You're so beautiful. I love you. So much."

Linda straightens, hands on his chest (his heart is beating a rabbit's pace) and smiles down on him. "Love you, too, Leo. And now shut up, I know a better use for that mouth of yours…" She laughs, squeaks surprised when Leo grabs her hips and rolls them both over. "Your wish is my command, lady."

When they're both spend and sated, Linda curls up around him, and Leo pulls the blanket protectively over her.

"What happens now?" she asks, one hand playing with the hair on his chest.

"I don't know. We'll have to see. But I think… I think they are good people."

"Did you know Vincent was a cop?"

"No."

"But you trust him?"

Leo hesitates. "I think so? I'm not sure. I want to, but… I don't know. It didn't end so well the first time."

"He seems …nice. Not much different than when I first met him, after you busted out. And he likes you."

"Nice, yeah," Leo says, and thinks of the night on the roof. "Wait, what? He likes me? Why do you say that?"

Linda laughs at him, quietly, voice a little hoarse. (Leo did that. He's proud.)

"Oh Leo. I see the way he looks at you. And you two sometimes bicker like an old married couple. Do you think he would just let anyone into his house, with his wife and his child? And you follow him like a lost puppy. It's super adorable."

"I'm not a puppy!" Leo protests, and gets laughed at even more.

"No, of course not, Mr Hardened Criminal. But maybe you want to be, for Vincent, hu? Want him to pet your belly and call you a good boy?"

"I… no! Linda! Shut up! They might hear you!" Leo hisses and tries in vain to cover Linda's mouth with his hand. Oh god, if Vincent hears any of this… Linda licks the inside of his hand and giggles.

"Oh, I think they heard you already plenty. I like it when you get loud."

Leo groans, mortified, and pulls a pillow over his face. Suddenly he is intensely aware that they are in Vincent's and Carols bedroom and their bed and that of course, here… they… His brain unhelpfully supplies the images: Vincent fucking Carol, Carol riding him, Vincent eating her out, Carol's bright eyes and shiny pink lips, Vincent naked and hard, eager and greedy. His rough voice, panting, moaning, saying things – and then Leo's fantasy runs wild and Leo is in the mix, and Linda, Linda kissing Carol, Vincent fucking her from behind, Carol under Leo, her legs spread wide open and her hair sweaty, breasts pale and whole body shaking as she comes on his cock. Leo is dizzy from the rush, and then one image stands out: Vincent naked on the bed, looking at him, stroking his hard cock, just watching, waiting for Leo to make up his mind…

He pushes the pillow aside, gasping, and Linda is still laughing at him, head propped up on one elbow and watching him. "Whatever thought you just had, I want in on that," she says and meaningfully glances down at his newly returned erection.

"Linda… oh god, I…," Leo starts to say, but she presses a finger on his lips. "It's okay, Leo, it's okay. He's cute and you know I don't mind. I know you, mister, better than you know yourself, remember? And honestly, Carol makes even my knees weak." She winks at him in the half-light of the room. "We have more time for epiphanies later. There is more urgent business to attend now," she says, and guides his hand down between her legs, where she's still wet and hot.

"I love you more than anyone," Leo says urgently, as she pulls him on top of her.

"I know. Stop worrying. We'll find a way, you and me. Like we always did."

"Linda…"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Leo does as he's told.

(They have sex again in the early morning, when they wake up, spooned together and Leo can just slide into her. He loves her like this, soft and warm and pliant in his hands. If he thinks of Vincent smirking at him, as he comes inside Linda, shuddering in her own climax, well, that's Leo's little secret for now.)

Linda is in the shower, and Leo is only half dressed when Vincent knocks on the door to call them for breakfast.

"Sure, yeah, we're coming," Leo says when Vincent pokes his head in, and only realizes what he just said when he has pulled his shirt over his head and sees Vincent retreat, ears glowing red. Huh.

Breakfast is a giddy affair, not least of all because early in, the phone rings and Dr Akbaje informs them that Leo will get to stay a few more hours due to organisational difficulties back at the precinct. They are already preparing for the first hearing of their respective cases, and the whole thing is a bureaucratic nightmare, at least to Leo. Carol and Vincent seem to take it all in stride. In turn, Vincent is puzzled by all things baby-related, which Leo uses to mock him at every opportunity.

They find themselves with Carol in the living room after breakfast, while Linda and Alex man the kitchen, apparently to prepare some cake for later in the afternoon. Alex thinks they should celebrate Julie's zero-th birthday, because there can never be enough birthday parties and finds it a grave oversight that no one but him thought of this.

Leo only half listens to Vincent and Carol discussing how to decorate Julie's bedroom and let's his eyes and mind wander around the room. He suddenly remembers something when he sees a small model plane in one of the book shelves, just as Carol goes to get herself more tea.

"Hey, Vincent, did you ever give Carol your letter?"

Vincent starts and feels his pulse pick up. To cover up, he tries to shut Leo down by trying to appear as disinterested as possible.

"No, I didn't."

"Why not? What are you waiting for?"

"It just wasn't the right moment, okay?"

"Vincent, are you _scared_?"

"What? No! Shut up!" Vincent hisses, and shoves at Leo. Getting physical always distracts Leo. But just then, Carol comes back in just then and looks at them questioningly.

"Vincent? Leo? What are you two doing?"

"Nothing," Vincent says, and grunts as Leo elbows him in the ribs and hisses "Do it, man!"

"Nothing, hu?" Carol shifts Julie from one hip to the other, strokes the baby's head. "You look like two schoolboys trying to hide some secret. Doesn't look like nothing to me."

"Vincent here wrote you a letter, ma'am," Leo says helpfully and Vincent has the sudden urge to strangle him.

"A letter? Vince?"

"I…," Vincent gives up, clearly outnumbered. "Yes. It's upstairs. I'll… go get it." He gets up from the couch. "I'm going to kill you, Leo."

"Yeah, yeah." Leo waves him off.

Vincent walks away, heart racing, but still can't help but smile when he hears the other two talk behind him.

"And I told you to not call me ma'am, Leo."

"Yes, ma'am. I mean, uh, Carol. Uh." Smooth, Leo, real smooth.

Vincent climbs up the stairs to their bedroom and gets the letter to Carol out from its hiding place. It looks even worse than he remembers, bloodied and dirty, but the writing is still legible. He tries to calm himself down, deep breaths, but the tight feeling in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach won't go away. If he stays much longer, Leo will probably come to see what the hold-up is. Bastard. He goes back down, letter in hand. Carol and Leo are sitting on the couch, with Julie on Leo's lap, giggling happily.

"Here." Vincent says and holds out the folded piece of paper to Carol, quietly proud that his hand doesn't shake. Much.

Carol doesn't take it. "What is this?"

"Leo made me write you a letter. You know, back in the plane."

"What?! Man, don't pin this on me!" Leo protests, and looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"It was your idea."

"Yes, but…" Leo trails off when Carol takes the letter, unfolds it and starts to read. He shoots a worried look to Vincent, who suddenly feels seasick. "You don't look too good, man. Sit down, maybe?" Vincent does sit down - on the coffee table - and can't move his eyes away from Carol.

After a few moments, she looks up. Looks back down on the letter, carefully folds it again and just holds it. When she raises her face again, tears glint on her cheeks. She's biting her lip to keep the smile from spreading but with every moment, she just looks more and more joyful.

"Leo?" she says, and he starts.

"Yeah?"

"Can you take care of Julie for a bit? I trust you."

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure, no problem."

"Good. Because me and Vincent, we will need some time," she says as she gets up, grabbing Vincent's hands as she goes and pulling him up too. Pulls him with her as she walks backwards to the stairs, and up to their bedroom.

 

***

 

The first official court meeting and hearing happen a few days later. The judge is a stocky Hispanic woman in her late fifties by the name of Cecilia Correa and she certainly doesn't take any shit from anyone. She is displeased by the way Vincent and Leo were allowed to hang together and is deeply suspicious by the two versions of their stories. It does not bode well.

Over the next days and numerous court meetings, the prosecuting attorney slowly but meticulously takes apart their defence, although that mostly concerns Vincent and his superiors and their rather unorthodox operation plan. Leo is called as a witness and the biggest questions is whether he suspected Vincent might be a cop or was even told so initially. He hesitates at first, but then answers honestly that no, he did not. He wanted to get out to protect his family from Harvey. Vincent sort of talked him into going after Harvey directly, but it didn't take much to convince Leo.

That brings the discussion to Harvey and his operations. As a surprise to Leo, there is a large number of witnesses – most of them undercover operatives, which is why the whole process is kept under wraps. Some of them, Leo has met and done business with. It's a little embarrassing, but from what they say, he was actually considered small fry until he scored the Black Orlov. They didn't think he had it in him, which is simultaneously both insulting and a compliment.

Even Linda and Carol are called in as witnesses and report about the respective attacks on their lives in the last days. Leo feels sick and furious and has to use every bit of his self-control to not jump up and beat anyone to pulp who only so much as looked at the two women wrong. He can't see Vincent from where he sits but is certain that he shares the sentiment. Linda is right. For all that he is a snitch and a suit, Vincent has a very strong personal moral compass, and that always puts his family first, makes him fiercely protective of the ones close to him. Leo isn't sure where he himself is in that picture.

It doesn't help that he's the only one who gets separated from the group every evening, locked up back in the basement while Vincent and family (and Leo's family, for fuck's sake) get to go home, warm and cozy and together. The loneliness is crushing.

Leo starts to zone out during most of the further court sessions. He doesn't understand most of the legalese, gets impatient and frustrated with the hair splitting and the way he feels dissected like an insect. It's humiliating and makes him feel inferior and stupid. He hates it.

A request for anther round of visiting privilege gets denied.

It's the third week in, and after a long day of discussions going over his head. Leo's back in his cell, curled up on the bed and staring at the grey wall. He's tired but doesn't feel like sleeping. Doesn't feel like anything at all. Two more of the cells down here are occupied by now, but these people come and go according to their own cases and Leo doesn't even know their names. Doesn't care. He's come to ignore the sounds of footsteps, or whispered conversations. It's not for him, anyway.

"Hey, Leo."

Great, now he's started to invent voices talking to him, just to keep him company. This fucking sucks.

"Leo!"

He blinks slowly, let's the concrete grey fade to black and come back to grey. Doesn't make any difference.

Someone touches his head. Leo flinches so hard he nearly falls of the bed. He can only just supress a shriek. He scrambles around, gets his legs tangled in the blanket and nearly smashes his skull in on the wall.

Vincent is crouching on the other side of the bars and quietly laughing at him. The bastard. But he's there, and he's real.

"Vincent!" Leo fervently hopes his voice doesn't sound as desperate as he feels. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Getting you out."

"But…"

"What, the great Leo Caruso is a straight-lace now?" Vincent is laughing still, warm and low. The sound of it always makes Leo smile, even if it's at his expense. Shit, he's fucked.

He doesn't know what to say, and it must show on his face, the helplessness, because Vincent takes pity on him. He straightens and pulls a set of keys out of his pocket. The keys to Leo's cell.

"Come on now. Trust me."

And Leo, like a fucking puppy, does just that.

"What's the plan?" he asks in a whisper, while he pulls on pants and shoes. At least he doesn't have to pack any belongings. He doesn't own much and none of it is in here.

Vincent stands in the door, looks around, not really watching Leo, but also not moving away. He doesn't answer, just makes a sign to be quiet and starts towards the exit, confident that Leo will follow. Leo thinks back to prison, to 'It's my plan, and I decide what goes.' It's Vincent's turn now, and he takes the leadership role with ease. They climb up the stairs out of the basement, wander along the narrow corridors lined with cheap wall segments.

There are less people around now after the normal workday is over, but the nightshift should be around somewhere and to get out unnoticed would be impossible. Vincent stops in front of a door labelled 'Kitchen 2', looks up and down the hallway and then quickly pulls the door open and motions for Leo to enter. It's tiny and cramped enough that Leo doesn't get very far, and Vincent bumps into his back when he follows and pulls the door closed behind them. The room has barely enough space as it is for two people to manoeuvre around each other to access the small sink, any of the coffee pots and the crappy old microwave. However, there are two people in already and therefore it's exceedingly cramped. If Leo weren't two inches taller than Vincent, the latter would be breathing down his neck.

The two people in there already are Chief Wright and Judge Correa. Leo panics just a little bit.

"Mr Caruso, good evening," Judge Correa says and holds out her hand for Leo to shake, which he does just automatically.

"Please excuse the circumstances of this meeting. This entire case is starting to turn into a hydra – tie up one end, two new ones pop up."

Leo very carefully doesn't mention that he's not sure what a hydra is. There doesn't seem to be any input required from him anyway.

"Chief Wright here has your release papers, and Dr Akbaje is I believe available by phone on standby, in case you wish to cross-check with him. The short version is that you and your family have been accepted into the witness protection programme together with Mr Moretti and entourage. The long version is that there is at least one mole within this police department, hence this secrecy. But this will be our problem now, and not yours anymore. Chief…?" She nods and Chief Wright and he produces a large brown envelope from god knows where and hands it to Leo.

"Mr Caruso, your papers. I hereby inform you that all charges against you concerning the escape and subsequent events have been dropped as part of the agreement to serve as key witness in this case. However, your former sentence is merely put on hold so to speak. Should you be charged with any misdemeanour within the next seven and a half years, it will be immediately invoked again and you go back to prison without the need for a separate trial. After the duration of this period, it will be considered as served in full. Do you understand?"

Leo swallows hard. Freedom.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, as Judge Correa stated already, there are reasons to keep this between as few people as possible. When we are done here, Mr Moretti will lead you outside and drive with you to the train station, where you will board a train that will bring you to your new home town. You will find the exact address and a short exposé inside the envelope. This includes also information about a bank account in your name with a small sum to get you started in your new life. Good luck." The Chief too shakes Leo's hand.

"Let's hope we will not meet again. Now, Moretti," Chief Wright continues, and Leo feels Vincent's hand on his hip, gently pushing him to the side so that he and Vincent can squeeze around each other and switch position. 

"You are hereby officially suspended from your job for an indeterminate period of time for excess use of force and acting with your superior's permission. You will not be charged on these accounts because you have agreed to serve as key witness in the trial following operation 'Black Rock'. However, given the immediate danger you and your family face as a result of this, you are also placed within the witness protection programme. You have received all information necessary and agreed to the terms associated with this agreement. Your last order before your suspension goes into action as of tomorrow morning will be to ensure the save arrival of Mr Caruso and family at their new placement. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Vincent nods once.

"Good. Now, if Judge Correa does not have anything to add – no? Ok. Then get out of my face, both of you."

There's a short confusion before Leo can get the door open with one hand twisted behind his back to reach the door handle, with Vincent basically standing on his feet, but then he manages, and they stumble out of the tiny room onto the hallway. The air is noticeably better.

"Come on, this way," Vincent says and grabs Leo's hand, pulls him along without a glance back.

They exit the building on a side-street, and Vincent unlocks a shoddy looking car a few metres down the road. Leo climbs in, still overwhelmed by what the fuck is happening. The radio switches on automatically, accompanies the surreal situation with soft violin music. A few minutes in, they have to stop at a red light and Vincent looks over, grinning.

"Hey, Mr Overthinker, so what's your plan after this?"

"What the hell, man. I dunno. What is even…?" Leo still has trouble getting his mind up to speed.

"You're a free man, Leo." Vincent says, smile bright and honest, shifting gears as they drive on.

"Yeah. Wow. Yeah…" Leo stares out the window at the empty evening roads. It only really dawns on him now. He's free.

"Fuck yeah man!" Leo shouts, explodes really, and drums on the dashboard, then punches Vincent in the arm in exuberance. They swerve over into the opposite lane for a second, before Vincent can correct and get them back on track.

"Easy man. Easy."

"Yeah, sorry, just… Fuck yeah! We did it!"

Vincent laughs. "Yeah we did. And you even helped. A little bit."

Leo laughs too, and punches Vincent again, more gently this time. "Don't forget I saved your ass. Twice. At least."

"Like I said. You helped. Little bit." Vincent says and holds his thumb and index finger half an inch apart. "Leo. Little bit," he says again, and Leo remembers himself saying those exact words back in the plane, and smiles.

"Asshole," he grumbles, but without heat behind it. After a while, he picks up the conversation again. "So, what happens now? You seem to be more in the loop than I am, Mr Straight-and-Narrow. I didn't really… you know."

"Well, you heard the Chief. We both got in, or out, depending on your perspective. The girls and Alex are waiting for us at the train station. We have a train going in half an hour – trains are harder to involve into accidents than cars, and they have some undercover people watching over us until we arrive. But we should be save. As they said, this whole Harvey thing turns out to be a lot bigger than we thought. Should have guessed that really, given that mansion he had there in Mexico… Bit much for a common thief."

Leo nods. It seems indeed they are lucky to come out of this unscathed. It's hard to believe. They drive on in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Vincent…"

"Hm?"

"What's a hydra?" Leo asks quietly and doesn't take his eyes off the road.

Vincent shoots him a quick glance. "A mythical animal, sort of a dragon with multiple heads. The story goes, if you cut off one of its heads, two new ones grow back. Greek, I think. Only could be defeated by setting it on fire or something like that, I don't remember."

"Thanks, man."

"Sure."

 

***

 

They board the train in one of the last waggons and settle into the saloon coach. With five people and a baby they need more space than average, but it's rather empty so they can secure at least one of those four-person arrangements with a table and a bench right behind it. Alex practically clings to Leo's legs, so he folds himself into the separate bench with his son and soon enough is wrapped up in the stories his son wants to tell. Vincent, Linda and Carol shuffle into the four seat-arrangement, luggage stored overhead.

"Where's the rest of your stuff?" Leo had asked Vincent when they climbed aboard, between them carrying only three large suitcases in total and a backpack each. Vincent had shrugged. "Back at the house. We'll get it later, when the biggest waves have calmed down."

Soon the train sets into motion and, after a bit of bumping and clunking, settles into the regular chuffing noise that will accompany them for the next few hours. A bored looking steward comes by to check their tickets and wanders off again without further delay. After the first excitement, the novelty of the train ride soon wears off, and the late hour catches up to them. Alex and Leo both fall asleep huddled together under one of Carol's large scarfs, while Carol herself moves to lie down across her side of the bench, with the baby tucked between her and the seat back. Vincent is staring out the window at the night landscape passing by, while Linda reads the paperwork Leo was handed back in the precinct. When she's done, and apparently satisfied with what she read, she puts everything neatly back into the envelope and sits down on it. Vincent just looks at her questioning and she shrugs. "Don't want to make it easy for anyone to grab. Just… as a precaution."

She looks past him out the window, too, before she leans back more comfortably.

"Don't you wanna sleep?" Linda asks and Vincent just shrugs.

"Not a big sleeper. And I feel better when at least one of us is – let's call it keeping watch." he says and Linda huffs. "And I don't count or what? Think I couldn't take someone in a fight."

Vincent smiles. "I have zero doubt in you, Linda."

"Nice save," she says and they lapse into comfortable silence again.

"How did you and Carol meet?" she asks after a while, watching a snack trolley trundle into their direction down the gang way. They wave it off, and the steward just passes by, looking bored, without giving them any further notice.

Vincent takes a deep breath. "We were together in high school, but we broke up towards senior year. She thought I was too aggressive and I thought she was being too nice – we knew then already what we wanted to follow in terms of career paths. We met again a few years later – she was defense lawyer for a suspect in a case I worked on. It was a drawn-out messy affair and we were both sick of it by the end. Spend hours hanging out in the court cafeteria each of us trying to get some extra info from the other without spilling any ourselves. When it was over, I asked if she wanted to get dinner, just for old times sake, and she said yes. We talked the whole evening, the whole night, just wandering from bar to bar every time we got kicked out because they wanted to close. In the morning, she brought me to my shift and kissed me good bye. I fell asleep at my desk that day. The boss ripped me a new one, but I had dinner with Carol again that night and we ended up getting back together." Vincent takes a deep breath before he continues.

"I nearly broke us again with the Harvey case. Carol was finally pregnant, and I couldn't think of anything but work, was barely home. When Gary was killed, I decided I would follow Leo into prison, because he was our strongest lead. She didn't take it well, unsurprisingly. I wasn't in a good spot when Leo told me he wanted to bust out – my brother was dead, I wanted revenge and my wife was breaking up with me. Maybe I wouldn't have agreed that quickly otherwise. Then Carol had Julie while we were on the run and I wanted to just drop everything right then and there. Finally saw sense, I guess. Leo was the one who told me to get my shit together – that we could do both: get to the hospital, see my child, and then go after Harvey. It was his idea also that I should write Carol a letter. I think both things saved me, saved us."

"He'd do that, Leo. He did that with me too, back a while ago. Wrote me a letter when he felt he couldn't get through to me any other way. I still have it, to be honest. He's not always the brightest candle on the cake, not, y'know, classically educated, suave gentleman, but he has his moments. And his heart is in the right spot." Linda smiles warmly.

"How about you, then? Leo said you met in the orphanage?"

Linda looks surprised. "He did? He rarely talks about it. Wasn't exactly the best of times for him. But yeah, we did. Back when he was… twelve, I think, so I must have been fourteen. Suddenly I had this little boy trailing after me wherever I went, always eager to proof himself. We caused a lot of chaos back then." She laughs. "God, the poor chaperones. They did not like us."

"Really? I would have thought he'd have been this nice adorable little boy…"

"Oh, he was. Totally. Always had a big mouth when the other kids were around, but when it was just us, he was super-sweet. Stole me ice-cream and brought me flowers. He was so sweet." Linda makes a sign for Vincent to lean closer, so that she can whisper in his ear. "Don't tell him I told you this and don't you dare mock him, but he can still a complete sap sometimes. Takes me to watch sunsets and shit."

Vincent grins. "Never would I ever tease Leo. Never." Linda just punches him in the shoulder in reply. "Ouch. what's it with you and Leo hitting people. Seriously."

"Yeah, yeah, toughen up, cop."

"Not much longer. Sort of." Vincent raised his hands. "Just your normal average citizen."

"Who does skydiving and knows how to break into shit. Sure. Pull the other one, it has bells on."

"I can see why Leo likes you."

"Oh, he loves me even, that I am sure of," Linda smiles, nearly wistful, and Vincent is impressed how soft she looks, and how gentle. "When he proposed, he was – well, not wasted, but close. Couldn't bring up the nerve otherwise. He was so scared I would just drop him, leave him behind. We had been friends for so long and had just somehow fallen into this relationship thing, that seemed to one day be more and one day less. It was always clear that it would be me and him against the world, but love? Gosh, I was so blind for a long time. Poor Leo."

"You know," Linda continues after a while, and the sideways look she gives Vincent is hard to read, "I'm not sure if Leo has ever been with another person besides me. I mean, I've had my share of affairs and flings and stuff, and you probably had other … partners besides Carol, dunno, you hear a lot about what people get up to in college, and I'm no stranger to a lot of lifestyles, but Leo? Not while I was around, and I've known him forever." She drifts off and Vincent is not sure what reaction she expects from him, or if she expects one at all. Her eyes fall slowly closed, face relaxing.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asks quietly, not sure if she has fallen asleep. There's a weird feeling in his stomach, like he walked down stairs and accidentally missed a step. Linda huffs, sounding annoyed.

"So that you know to tread lightly, you idiot. Because if you hurt him, I will break your fucking neck. This is your one and only warning, ok?"

Vincent blinks twice and wonder if he is allowed to pinch himself to check if he's dreaming. "Right. sure. Uhm. What makes you think that…?" he trails off. Linda turns her head to him and fixates him through half-closed lids. "Please. Don't insult me. Or your wife."

"Ca…?!" Vincent decides mid-name that some things are better left alone and closes his mouth with an audible click.

"Atta boy," Linda mumbles, amused, and yawns. "Now, do you mind if I…?" and she motions leaning against him to sleep. Vincent gives a non-verbal version of 'go ahead' and she shifts a little until she's leaning comfortably against his shoulder. Vincent has enough to think about now, to keep him awake while he watches over them. Across from him and Linda, through the gap between the two seats, he can just see Alex curled up against Leo, both fast asleep.

 

***

 

The house is in the middle of fucking nowhere. Well, not exactly. There's a small town not too far away, but there are no neighbours for at least two miles in every direction. It's nestled between some rocky outcrops of the nearby mountains and the beginning of a valley thick with forest. On the side of the road, it's gently rolling prairie, open and wide. It's absolutely perfect.

And would be large enough to house three families comfortably: half of the ground floor is made up by a gigantic living room that opens on three sides onto the terrace that runs around the house. It's connected to a large kitchen, a bathroom and some empty rooms that they will have to decide what to do with. The first floor is split into two complete and independent apartments, connected by a gallery above the downstairs living area. There are large balconies on either side. Alex spots a roof light on one side of the house and instantly claims that room as his (which incidentally solves the question which of the apartments Leo and Linda will move in). A little way off is a medium-sized shed, which they find houses a couple of work benches and some rusty tools in wonky shelves.

They'll need a car.

But for now, there are a few boxes stacked in the downstairs kitchen with basic provision and a map of the local area. All part of the 'witness protection programme' deal apparently. They sort out what little belongings they have brought with them and then, more or less independently from each other, decide that a nap is first order of business.

They spend most of the next days exploring the area and the house. There are some spots that need maintenance work more urgently than others and it turns out that between them, Leo and Linda know how to fix about everything. Vincent and Alex become the painting team under Carol's watchful eye and slowly they make the place theirs.

During one of the last hot days of the summer, Leo, Vincent and Linda set out to explore the area around the house a bit further. Carol is sunbathing on the terrace and Alex is away on his bicycle to the city library, exploring the newfound adventure of an afternoon reading club for kids.

Leo is giving Linda a hand up a ledge, when they see Vincent come back their way from where he had wandered off to, and wave at them.

"There's a river close by, with a shallow pool. Looks great for swimming!" he shouts and motions for them to follow him.

It is indeed a great place for swimming: the small river cascades over a few rocks somewhere to the left of them, before flowing in a wide bend around some rocks and further down into the valley. They are on the far side of the bend, where the water is shallow, and the bank is a soft stretch of sandy ground.

Vincent has already taken off his shoes and is unbuttoning his shirt when Linda and Leo catch up to him. They quickly follow suit and soon enough, all three are messing around in the cold water, trying to trip each other up, splashing and laughing.

After a while they calm down somewhat and Leo is a little way away to investigate, when he hears Linda whistle. "Nice ass, Caruso!"

"You got that right, Linda!" he shouts back, "And believe me there is more than just a nice ass to this handsome man!"

"Yeah? You can prove that?" She's laughing with him, but he doesn't mind, likes the flirty banter.

"Sure can! Nothing easier than that," he answers over his shoulder, puts some extra swagger in his movements. Linda's reply however has him stop in his tracks, because her tone is less joking and far more heated.

"Well, come here then, Leo."

Leo turns around and looks at Linda - who is standing a few metres away, right behind Vincent, her hands on his shoulders. The water is barely hip deep there, and Leo knows what she looks like, like this, knows her body and the sudden want and need are like a force pulling him to her, makes him breathless. But there is also Vincent, a very naked Vincent, and Leo's brain short circuits and he doesn't know what to do or what to think and stays rooted on the spot.

Vincent in turn just looks at him, arms hanging at his sides, upright, calm, steady. He has to realize what's going on in Leo's mind. Leo makes a step forward. He can't look at Vincent, can't _not_ look at him. Vincent with his broad shoulders and strong chest. The faint scars on his right arm where the dog bit him during their escape. Leo has seen him naked before, of course, but not like… this. Eyes wide and dark and impossible to read. Leo tries to focus on Linda, who is resting her chin on Vincent's shoulder and smirks at Leo. She makes a 'come hither' gesture with her fingers and Leo stumbles forward, graceless, helpless, as if pulled on a string. Bumps his toe on a rock but doesn't even notice. Linda stretches her arms out to him, around Vincent, and Leo moves in turn, grabs her hands, fingers entwined. She pulls him closer still and he leans forward to kiss her, like always, but there is still Vincent between them and this should be so awkward and weird –

Instead it feels so right, his body pressed up against Vincent's. Leo lets go of Linda's hands, and finds Vincent's instead, hesitates a moment and then Vincent leans forward and kisses him, kisses the side of his neck, his throat, his jaw, and he is being held and kissed and kisses back and it doesn't matter anymore who is who and it's so perfect.

Vincent. Linda. Linda. Vincent. He is allowed to have them both. He doesn't have to choose. They hold him and kiss him and love him and Leo, Leo gives himself to them. Trusts them. Loves them. Lost and found and whole.

They end up on the sandy bit next to the river, a tangle of arms and legs and hands everywhere. They are careful with each other, dance around this very new thing still – Vincent asks Leo of all people "May I?" before kissing Linda, and Leo stumbles through half asked questions, shy and at a loss more than once. At some point Linda and Leo both watch Vincent come through Leo's hand jerking him off, and Linda doesn't need more than a few strokes to make Leo follow suit. Both men are happy to have Linda there to help navigate this thing between them, catalyst to their desire.

She sneaks off back to the house while Leo and Vincent nap in the sunshine, lying at an angle to each other with Leo's head resting on Vincent's stomach. Linda has talked about this (the possibility of this) to Carol before, during the nightly interruptions in their sleep, both women woken by the crying baby. They hadn't hashed out a plan or formulated a truce or anything, just… talked and talked and talked and become at ease around each other.

Vincent and Leo abandon there nap later, when a particularly pesky mosquito won't leave them alone. They get dressed again, and suddenly the situation is supremely awkward. They have started on their slow way back to the house, when Leo says in a rush "I'm not gay, ok?!"

Vincent, a few steps ahead, doesn't turn around, just stops at a convenient boulder and sits down, rests his arms on his knees.

"Sure Leo. Me neither," he says, and before Leo can say anything, continues "I'm bisexual. I am attracted to both men and women." He can hear Leo stop in his tracks a few metres away, and neither of them says anything.

Vincent clasps his hands together, doesn't move much, doesn't indicate any discomfort when he continues t speak, but not look at Leo.

"We don't have to do this again, if you didn't like it. If it makes you uncomfortable. It won't change anything, just…" he trails off, sighs. Pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs again. "Nevermind. Forget it. Sorry." His stomach feels like it is filled with cold lead. He's dreaded this. Pulls himself together and gets up, doesn't look back to see Leo's face. Vincent starts walking again, careful measured steps to avoid falling.

Leo catches up to him, grabs his arm.

"No, I… that's not what I meant. Vincent, I—"

"What, Leo? You what?"

"I'm scared," Leo says in a small voice, "I've never done anything like this before. I don't know… I'm stupid, okay?"

"You're not stupid, Leo," Vincent says, and before Leo can reply anything, gently kisses him. "And you don't have to do this alone. I'm with you. Linda is with you."

"What about Carol. Your wife?"

Vincent blushes and looks embarrassed. Leo didn't know that was possible.

"Carol knew that I wanted more from you the moment we walked into the hospital room. So, uhm, she's fine. With us."

They start walking again, while Leo processes that.

"Seriously?!"

Vincent gives him a pained look. "I'm pretty sure our women are much cleverer than we are, Leo. Much cleverer."

"Well, uh… how hard can it be, right?" Leo has found his old bravado again. If Vincent can do this, so can he. Vincent huffs a laugh and bumps his shoulder against Leo's.

"Oh Leo, always cocky."

"Yeah, you know me…!"

"Oh yes, I know you."

 

***

 

Two nights later, Vincent is waking up and down the gallery, rocking Julie back to sleep, when Leo emerges from his and Linda's bedroom, looking bleary eyed and sleep-mussed. Vincent has to smile at this unguarded version of Leo, with fuzzy hair, stubble and wearing only boxer shorts and a t-shirt.

"Hey. Can't sleep?"

Leo shakes his head and yawns. "Still not really used to this place, y'know? Different sounds and all. She doin' okay?" He ambles over to where Vincent stands, cradling Julie in his arms.

"May I?" Leo asks, and Vincent nods, always amazed how careful and gentle Leo is with the baby. The first time they really met, he has seen Leo beat up four grown men in a prison yard. Now he's standing next to Vincent in his underwear, smells of sleep and a little sweat and stroke's the hair of Vincent's infant daughter. They've really have come a long way.

They stay like that for a bit, comfortable in each other's space, until Vincent is sure Julie is back asleep.

"I'll bring her back to bed," Vincent whispers. "Are you going be okay?"

Leo nods, a bit lost. "I'll just…" He makes a vague gesture.

Vincent slowly walks away, careful not to disturb Julie. Leo's voice stops him in his tracks.

"Hey, Vincent. Uhm. Would you… the sun's gonna rise soon. We've dragged the old couch on the balcony and-- Ah. Nevermind. Forget it." Leo turns away, leans on the barristers to look down and quickly turns away again from the drop.

Vincent chuckles. "Give me a minute."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Leo mumbles and Vincent vanishes into the room with his wife. And return shortly after with a large duvet in a flowery cover in his arms. Leo straightens, surprised.

"…Flowers?"

Vincent laughs. "That's your question? Carol likes them, and I couldn't care less. Besides, it's getting cold outside this time of the year."

Leo shrugs and leads the way outside onto the eastern balcony. A ratty old couch is standing in the middle of it at an angle, because Leo and Linda just wanted it out of the way at first before realizing that they liked having it outside. A sheet is thrown haphazardly over the old upholstery.

Leo and Vincent arrange themselves on the couch, not exactly cuddling, but close together under the blanket. It smells faintly like Vincent, Leo realizes, with the man right next to him for comparison. It's a nice smell. He feels himself get more and more droopy while they watch the dark of night around them slowly turn fainter, stars fading away one by one. Watch the world around them gain a golden light.

"I'm glad, you know, that we found it." he mumbles, already half asleep.

"Hm? Found what?"

Leo leans his head against Vincent's shoulder, eyes closed, feeling content. Save. Happy.

"A Way Out."

**Author's Note:**

> Some random additional information I found while writing:  
> Homosexuality (then called sodomy) was still illegal in all or most US states at the time the game takes place (1972). Hurray for LGBT rights!
> 
> Jaundice does occur in new-borns (had that myself actually) and is indeed treated with putting them under blue light. With tiny sunglasses! The treatment became accepted and wide-spread around 1968. Lucky Julie! If you turn yellow at an older age, it's probably a liver issue. Get to a doctor asap.  
> Also had a broken or bruised rib once. Not fun. Pneumonia is indeed a risk. I thought about giving Leo a broken nose, but couldn't do that to the poor guy.
> 
> Conveniently I became an aunt recently and feel now much more comfortable writing about new-borns and tiny children. Still find them weird, but entertaining.
> 
> The "philosophy of the law" in, for example, Germany states that every person has a natural desire for freedom and therefore escaping from prison is not a punishable offence. In the U.S., it is. (I mention Class 1 offence in the fic, because that's what the Virgina law online library said about it - no idea what that means to be honest. Also depends on what you were in for and how much you broke on the way out.)


End file.
